


Unsteady

by K9Plus1



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Plus1/pseuds/K9Plus1
Summary: Kagome has always been on unsteady ground. Now when her world had finally leveled out it seems the ground underneath her decided to completely crumble. How will she get back to stable ground? Cannon Universe





	1. Broken

**Broken**

                In the beginning, it was danger, exhilaration, and fear that gave way to friendship. Soon after love blossomed, but Kagome put that aside until Inu-Yasha could come to terms with Kikyō and himself. Naraku was defeated and all was well, but then Kagome was sent home. Inu-Yasha raged for days.

The others were scared and refused to go near him until his rage quieted and he was not foaming at the mouth. Shippō was beside himself with grief as was Sango and Miroku all wishing for their favorite miko to reappear.

                It took three long years, but she returned and it seemed as though all was well again. It took another two for Kagome to learn all she could and take over for Kaede. She still hadn’t mastered control over herself or the jewel, but she was getting better every day. She kept the jewel's presence a secret, even from Inu-Yasha. The only people who knew were Miroku and Kaede. Everyone else thought that the jewel had disappeared, but it had merely gone back to the place it had hidden: inside Kagome. Where it stayed until she was fifteen and her adventure began. Now finally everything was falling into place for her.

Kagome was getting her happily ever after! Inu-Yasha and Kagome were to be wed. Kagome was nervous. She knew she wouldn’t, couldn’t, compare to Kikyō in Inu-Yasha’s eyes, but that was fine with her. She was content so long as she didn’t have to share him with anyone else.

                Kagome smiled at her assistant Aiko who was helping Kagome with getting herbs and listing off the ones she knew. They had already had such a busy day of archery and healing injuries. Aiko was not as powerful as Kagome and could not heal for very long, but she still was making wonderful progress. If only the girl would open up to Kagome more! “Good job, Aiko-chan! We have to lay the herbs to dry and then we can store them so they can be ready to use at our leisure,” Kagome instructed and smiled brightly at her little protégé. They began their trek back to the village with their herbs in their baskets. Kagome was very happy with Aiko. She was a sweet girl and didn’t mind Inu-Yasha’s brutish ways, or his loud mouth.  Kagome suspected a crush was had on Aiko’s part, but she kept her distance from the hanyō and Kagome knew that she could trust her. After all, the girl was only sixteen!

                A sudden thought occurred to Kagome, “Did we ever find those missing herbs?” Aiko shook her head no and replied, “I wish we had Kagome-sama, but I have not found any trace of them.” Kagome’s face creased in thought and shrugged, “They will be found when they want to I guess,” Kagome laughed. Aiko shrugged as well and a slow, sly smile lit her lips as Kagome looked over down towards the village. Her face cleared of the smile as Kagome turned back towards Aiko, her eyes lit with excitement and a wide, sweet smile played on Kagome’s lips. Aiko stared at Kagome and clenched her fists, but smiled back.

                Aiko remembered when Kagome first arrived at the village how everyone was scared of her, at first, but then, it was little by little, they fell in love with her. Kagome played with the children, helped the villagers with minor injuries, and would listen with open ears and an open heart to every whim, plea, and secret the village had. She saw how Inu-Yasha went from being hated to being revered for his power to, albeit slowly, becoming the protector of the villagers. The other two, Miroku and Sango, the lovers that were outsiders had quickly made this village their home. Miroku with his calm demeanor, lecherous hands, and wisdom was quick to help anyone. Sango would help with the elderly and weaponry as well as protect the village alongside Inu-Yasha.

 The littlest of their group was the tiny kitsune youkai, Shippō, who would get all the kids together and bombard the inu hanyō in a game he liked to call, “Ears”. Where the children would all try and get Inu-Yasha’s ears without being hurt. The children would jump and climb, more than one at a time, to touch the fuzzy triangles that sat atop his head and he would be brought down after the eleventh or twelfth child had pounced on him in eagerness to touch what was forbidden. The game only ended when Kagome would come to the rescue. Shooing the children away and leading a dazed and angry Inu-Yasha away from a smiling Shippō.  

Aiko looked at Kagome and saw how happy she was. Knew her to be a good and true person, but Aiko, she was envious of Kagome. Aiko could not understand what made Kagome so special. What did Kagome have that let people in and showed them they were all great and wonderful? People were not great or wonderful. Humanity was not nice it was all a farce. Youkai were not great but terrible and everyone should be scared of them. Miko should hunt them, should keep them in check, but not Kagome.

Kagome brought everyone inside herself, youkai, human, hanyō; all were loved by Kagome. She was the nurturer. She cared and loved and cried for them. Kagome was so powerful but she hardly used those powers for herself. Always giving never taking that’s what Kagome did. Aiko hated her! Kagome should know suffering, should know not everyone would love her!

Kagome was thinking of tomorrow and the festivities of how she would finally, _finally_ , have Inu-Yasha as hers. After years of pinning and waiting and being ridiculously in love with him, she was going to have him all to herself! Sure, she knew she couldn’t compete with Kikyō’s memory, but if the only person she had to share Inu-Yasha with was dead then everything would be fine.  She reasoned with herself. She could share him with a memory. Although, she was happy she kept thinking of tomorrow there was also a sense things were going to go terribly wrong, but she hoped it was her nerves. Looking up she noticed the sky turning colors of the evening.

Kagome looked at Aiko and wondered why they hadn’t become friends yet, Aiko maintained a strictly business relationship with her. She was never late and hardly ever sick but never would talk about personal things. Not once had she tried to congratulate Kagome on her upcoming nuptials.  Kagome thought it weird she had seen the potential in Aiko when she had first arrived in the village only eleven and scared of everyone in their ragtag group, but she had opened up, at least Kagome thought she had.

“Kagome-sama, is any of Inu-Yasha’s family coming to celebrate your union?” Aiko asked suddenly, and Kagome flushed thinking of the elder half-brother, the terrible Lord Sesshoumaru. She knew an invite had been sent, but there was no response. She figured he was far too busy running the Western Lands. “His half-brother never sent a response. We weren’t thinking he would come as he and Inu-Yasha have rarely been able to get along peacefully,” Kagome responded and Aiko was quite surprised. She had no knowledge of Inu-Yasha having a brother, but knew he must have a mother or father somewhere.  “He and Inu-Yasha-sama do not get along favorably then? What of you and this brother?” Aiko asked smiling when Kagome flushed red from the roots of her hair and down her neck disappearing below the navy haori Kagome wore. “His brother and I are not unfriendly, but also not very friendly. He is… dangerous, but in control. I would consider us allies if another enemy like Naraku came upon us and we needed his help, but pleasantries are not his strong suit. He would need the incentive to help. He is just as stubborn as Inu-Yasha, in my opinion, but, then again, I do not know him very well,” Kagome ended thoughtfully still flushed slightly. _He is quite beautiful as well_ the thought drifted through Kagome’s mind and she laughed at the thought.

Though Sesshoumaru is beautiful he was definitely forbidden. When they had been traveling together he let everyone know that he would not be noted upon as such a beautiful creature, but he liked to be known as a terrifying one. And was he terrifying! Sesshoumaru was even gloriously gorgeous in his rage.  He had a shimmering gold aura around him when his power was unleashed and he was precise in his accuracy when felling a foe. Kagome and Sango had both had horrible wet dreams about the terrifyingly attractive Dai-Youkai. Though they never admitted it to anyone else, the dreams were nice but both knew nothing would ever come to fruition he was too dangerous, too impervious and too _youkai_. Sesshoumaru was not one for human women and both were positive if he had found out about their dreams both of them would be dead now.

Kagome shrugged from this thinking. Though she and Sesshoumaru were not very close she knew if Inu-Yasha, she, or her friends needed his help he would be inclined to help if not to hold it over Inu-Yasha’s head for the rest of his life. Taunting and gleeful that his half-breed brother couldn’t fulfill his necessary protection Sesshoumaru would probably snub Inu-Yasha if he asked for help, but hopefully not her.

These were things to think of at a later time. Right now her attention should be on getting ready for tomorrow. “When we get back to Kaede’s hut, feel free to take the evening off. Sango and I are doing _something_. She has a surprise that she won’t tell me about and Miroku and Inu-Yasha are going to be with the village men celebrating his last day as a free man,” Kagome laughed and Aiko nodded in agreement. It would be easier to carry out her plans this way. Miroku would keep the men out late with his tales of mischief and lechery before his marriage to Sango. “Thank you, Kagome-sama,” Aiko said as she saw Kaede’s hut coming upon them.

Before they reached their destination a tumbling ball of red hurled towards Kagome the ball opened up and Shippō appeared on Kagome’s shoulder. No hurt had befallen her and Shippō was rubbing his cheek against Kagome’s and making his rumbling noise. “Good evening my kit,” Kagome said as she reached towards Shippō and pat his hair and then gently rubbed his ears. The rumble turned into a purr and Kagome giggled and Shippō hugged her lovingly. “Kagome, I missed you! Did you have a good time?” Shippō questioned and Kagome nodded. “Aiko-chan is excelling at everything I teach her and I am happy to be here with everyone, Shippō,” Kagome told him as she continued to rub his ears. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow Kagome?” Shippō asked pleased that Kagome was going to finally be happy. After two years of stumbling, and arguments, and misunderstandings the courtship between Kagome and Inu-Yasha was _finally_ being completed. He would have a family again, even if it was with Inu-baka. He looked at Aiko and huffed. He didn’t like her. There was something off, something unpleasant in her aura towards his adopted mother. Though Kagome assured him she was still feeling the loss of her father and she would warm up soon, Shippō still had his doubts. The way she looked at Kagome sometimes… He didn’t like it.

He saw her stare at Inu-Yasha as well; the fleeting looks of attraction towards the Inu hanyō made Shippō’s hair stand on end. He would protect his mother at all costs. Her heart was fragile and had been broken many times, but Kagome had always, always, _always_ , put that behind her and stood beside Inu-Yasha. If anything were to happen to Kagome’s heart in the next few hours or the following day he would blame Aiko. Shippō’s wrath would be a terrible thing indeed.

They had finally made their way to Kaede’s hut and Aiko went inside put her herbs in the correct order. Kagome followed suit, with Shippō’s help, and took Aiko’s matching herbs and tied them neatly to be dried until they could use them. Aiko soon left once Kagome started her task with a quietly muttered, “Good evening and good night, Kagome.” Kagome continued this until the pairs of the herbs that they gathered were all strung together. Once that was done Kagome put them away with the other herbs that were drying and wondered idly where Kaede had gone too.

“Shippō where is Kaede?”

“She is with Sango getting everything ready for your surprise.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Of course!”

“And you’re not going to tell me!”

“Trust me, Kagome, you’re not gonna want to ruin this surprise!” Kagome looked skeptical, ever since Sango and Miroku had been married Sango had become just as devious as her husband. Three children and currently pregnant again, Sango had been giving Miroku a run for his money lately. That’s probably why he kept her pregnant she was so easily persuaded to his lust filled intentions towards her. “Fine, but I’ll remember this,” Kagome promised and Shippō grinned showing his fangs.

At that moment someone could be heard yelling for Kagome. “Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Risu-chan’s waters have broken!” an older woman yelled as she entered the hut. “Oh Bara-san everything will be fine, of course, I will assist. Go get the hot water started at her hut and let me get everything I need. I’ve had supplies tucked away for this very occasion she was due over a week ago!” Kagome smiled as she tried to comfort the woman. Shippō dashed off to find Kaede and Sango and tell them the plans were off. A baby was coming and that took precedence over a party.

Kagome reached for a basket that had been put to the side in Kaede’s hut but had everything that Kagome would need to deliver this baby. It was going to be a long night, indeed. No fun for Kagome tonight.

**|~|**

Inu-Yasha sat beside Miroku in front of them a blazing fire and a huge boar was roasting as men around the village sat chatting with the others. “Are you ready, my friend, to be married to a most wonderful woman?” Miroku asked as he poured some sake for Inu-Yasha. He had gone to visit Mushin to procure some from his stash. Mushin always had good alcohol on hand.

“Keh,” Inu-Yasha responded as a blush colored his features. To be honest he was done with all this ceremony he wanted it over already. Kagome wanted to be married he’d give it to her. She deserved that much. Her life was a blink for him. She would begin to fade soon. Life here was nothing compared to what she gave up, but it was her decision and it brought her back to him. She was still important to him and if he were honest with himself, he owed this one thing to Kagome. Spending the rest of her life with him was her decision and it wasn’t like he was going to let her go anytime soon.

“Oh don’t be shy Inu-Yasha we all know what happens when men marry, the wedding night,” Inu-Yasha blushed and Miroku snickered before continuing, “And the children that follow will be a blessing.” Inu-Yasha hadn’t thought about the possibility of having children with Kagome. Of course, she would want a little one of her own. Could he let her have one of his children? A littler version of himself wouldn’t be so terrible, or, maybe, a miniature version of Kagome running around? He liked the thought of a smaller version of Kagome running around his feet. That would probably please him. Kagome would be thrilled with a little girl to call her own.  It was definitely something to think on. “Keh, Shippō is enough for now. I wouldn’t be able to deal with as many as you have, monk,” he told Miroku and Miroku smiled. “You once said Kagome is a hellcat when riled with certain intent towards you,” Miroku continued, and Inu-Yasha stood to his feet the blush from earlier came back full force and spread down his neck. “You promised you wouldn’t ever bring that up again!”

“Oh, my friend now is not the time for shyness. Let us party, I only said it in jest. If you really thought to deny Kagome anything she wanted she would be able to convince you otherwise,” Miroku placated and Inu-Yasha sat beside him again. “As if I could tell Kagome no, hand me more of that sake,” Inu-Yasha took the jug Miroku offered him and began to down it. This was his party and he wasn’t getting married until tomorrow evening. His youkai blood and with Kagome’s help nursing him back to his regular self before the ceremony tomorrow. “That’s the spirit, Inu-Yasha!” Miroku encouraged and he too drank from his own jug.

“Kagome is going to kill you, Inu-Yasha if you get sick from all this drinking,” Shippō said as he appeared on Inu-Yasha’s shoulder. “It’s my party! What are you doing here runt, thought you were supposed to be helping Sango?”  Inu-Yasha picked Shippō off his shoulder and placed him beside him instead. “Risu-chan’s waters broke,” he replied as he watched the fire. “Oh, Sango must be so upset! She was having such a hard time keeping everything from Kagome!” Miroku moaned.

 His poor Sango, all her good intentions ruined by a laboring woman! “Sango was understanding, but angry, saying they could give Kagome her present later, but the event they had prepared was awesome. Sango even managed to talk Koga into helping!”

Miroku choked and laughed. While it had been his suggestion that the wolf yōkai make an appearance he sure didn’t think she would take him seriously! “What do you mean that wolf was showing up! He has a whole litter to take care of and-” Shippō laughed and interrupted, “I knew you would hate it so I told Sango to go ahead and go with the suggestion Miroku made.” Miroku paled and looked at Inu-Yasha, “I said it as a joke! I didn’t think she would take me seriously!” Miroku defended, but Inu-Yasha was already feeling the effects of the sake and merely grumbled, “Keh,” and continued to drink. Shippō smirked and eyed Miroku’s unattended jug of sake. “Don’t even think about it, Kagome would kill me,” Inu-Yasha told him and Shippō shrugged he’d steal a taste later.

**|~|**

Kagome and Kaede were having a hell of a time with this birth. Risu was doing well but with four hours until sunrise and they were no farther with getting this baby out Kagome was about to lose it. Kaede had known this was going to be a troubling birth and took it upon herself to help since Aiko wasn’t very fond of women laboring and had only assisted in a few births when Kagome had deemed her not ready to help. Kaede was quick to agree, but an extra pair of hand might be nice in this instance. “Kagome should I go get Aiko her assistance would be a great help,” Kaede asked as Kagome wiped the sweat from Risu’s face.

“No she would just complain the whole time and then Risu would be more stressed and I do not want another woman to be angry with us for having her assist. Remember what happened last time,” Kagome replied as Risu stiffened and a painful wail came from her lips, signaling another contraction.  Kaede remembered how Aiko grumbled and mumbled under her breath about inconvenience after inconvenience. The last woman who they had helped had been furious for weeks. “Well then let us continue, the pains are coming sooner and harsher this baby will come soon,” Kaede replied, and heard Kagome mumbled under her breath, “I hope so.”

**|~|**

Inu-Yasha stumbled towards his hut his vision blurry as he smelled the coming dawn. It would soon be twilight and he drank more than even Miroku. Shaking his head to get his blurred vision to clear, but it was no use. Kagome was so going to kill him. He was going to be drunk all day at this rate, or at least most of the day. Gods he hoped he wasn’t still stumbling while at the wedding ceremony. She would surely have his balls then, and not in the pleasing way when she was sucking him off. Oh, he liked when she did that, but no, it was not the time to be thinking of these things he had to get to bed before Kagome found him, or worse Sango. Oh, Sango would flay him alive.

A scent came to him and smelled of water lilies and fresh rain, and the spice of cinnamon. Cinnamon… that wasn’t right, or was it? Kagome smelled of water lilies and rain and a brewing storm, but cinnamon? “Inu-Yasha… oh, Inu-Yasha I need you…” A fuzzy Kagome latched onto him and began rubbing his ears just the way he liked. She began whispering naughty things into his neck as she burned kisses against the skin there. “But I thought you said nothing until after the wedding…” he mumbled but was more than happy to go along with her sensual plans. She had cut him off for a month saying it would be better once they waited until after the wedding, but his balls had been blue for weeks and he had wanted.  He grabbed hold and began kissing her. She tasted like miso and sleep and herbs. Something wasn’t right that wasn’t what Kagome tasted like, but it was Kagome. Well, two Kagome’s or was it three? “Inu-Yasha I’ve waited too long I have to have you. I was silly for insisting that we wait,” she breathed across his lips, and grabbed his hand and began leading him to her hut.

Dragging him towards her hut Aiko grinned. Her plan had worked. Who knew the herbs she stole would really drug his senses into thinking she was Kagome. She was going to take everything from Kagome. She would be Inu-Yasha’s mate, she would get the recognition of the miko that belonged to the hanyō who saved Japan from Naraku. She would have all the glory that came with being with Inu-Yasha. Kagome would get nothing!

**|~|**

Sesshōmaru sat in his study going through his never ending pile of parchments containing who knows what. Some were border summaries and some were silly infractions and disputes between villages that needed his hand. The one he currently read was over two neighboring human villages in his lands that were arguing over crops. _Humans, so frivolous,_ he thought _I need a human adviser on staff to take care of these humans and their bickering for me. Hm…_ He thought for a moment and an image of a woman with hair obsidian hair and eyes as blue as the ocean swam into his mind as he thought of a human advisor. _She would be an asset, but the hanyō would never agree._ He thought more on it, _the monk would do as well_ , _but the miko would be better._ The monk was both devious and full of falsehoods he would be better suited to court life. _Hm…_

He placed the parchment to the side to be taken care of at a later time and reached for another. His eyebrows rose in surprise. **_I’m getting married come if you want, Bastard. Full moon, end of Spring. Bring the kid too, if you show your sorry ass. Kagome says that I should be nice, but I didn’t want to invite you at all. Inu-Yasha._** So like Inu-Yasha to boast how none can command him, but does what the miko wants. He was so easily manipulated. “Kendo, fetch Jaken and have him scribe a letter to the council saying Inu-Yasha is to be married to the miko. Have him scribe a response to this letter. I have no time for _human_ ceremonies, especially ones that include the hanyo,” Sesshōmaru ordered the new servant attending him tonight. _How unfortunate for the miko, Kagome. Inu-Yasha will ruin her._

**|~|**

Kagome and Kaede finally managed to finish the birth of a healthy little girl to Risu-chan. She only had an hour until dawn, and sleep would only be two or three hours at the most, but today would be great.  _Why do I have a horrible feeling that today is going to go horribly wrong,_ she thought. Kagome had always been able to trust her gut feeling. Her feelings were always right, but Kagome was hoping that today wasn’t so horrible, and the horrible feeling would last past the wedding. _Everything feels wrong._

**|~|**

Right as midmorning came around Inu-Yasha woke tangled in hair and confused with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembered was sitting in front of the fire while Miroku and some of the other men danced and began telling stories. Miroku had been telling a story about Mushin and Hachi fighting about… something. Cinnamon filtered through his senses and he scrunched up his nose. That was not Kagome’s scent. Jumping up from the futon he looked at the woman he had been lying next to. Finally filtering all the scents going through his nose, he knew who the woman was beside him now. He came to two conclusions with the information his nose was telling him. He had fucked Aiko and the second was there was no going back from this. Kagome was definitely going to kill him if Sango didn’t first.

He saw Aiko move to get more comfortable on the futon and her hair moved proving even what Inu-Yasha refused to believe. There on her neck was a mating mark. He had mated Aiko. He was _so_ fucked. Bile rose in Inu-Yasha’s throat and he hurried out of the hut so the contents of his now emptying stomach wouldn’t get everywhere. As he vomited beside the hut he groaned as his vision blurred once more and his head began to pound harder. There was no way this day could get any worse.

**|~|**

Sango was officially in freak-out mode. Inu-Yasha was not in his hut, not in the Goshinboku, or near the well. Miroku hadn’t found him in Kagome’s hut and Sango didn’t want to tell Kagome that Inu-Yasha was missing. She had already screamed at Miroku for his thoughtlessness for getting Inu-Yasha drunk.

Drunk Inu-Yasha wandered until he couldn’t walk, see, or smell. There had been many times where they found him outside the village in different scenarios. Once he was trying to pick a fight with a bear! Another time he had been screaming at a waterfall to stop splashing him with water and fucking fight him already. The latest was where the fuck are you Inu-Yasha?!

Sango was not going to deliver bad news to her best friend on the day of her wedding. Kagome was lucky she even got Inu-Yasha to agree in the first place. “Sango!” she ran towards the doorway at the sound of her husband calling from outside sounding frightened. Sango ran outside to greet her husband. “Have you found him?” Miroku was white as a sheet and sweating, “Yes, but it’s not good and Kagome… I just don’t know what Kagome’s going to think or do. Sango it’s worse than we could have imagined,” Miroku explained and Sango paused. Her heart stopped and clogged in her throat, “How bad?” she whispered. “Something that even I couldn’t imagine, there will be no wedding today,” Miroku shuddered at the pain Kagome was going to feel once she found out.

“On a scale of one to Kikyō, how bad is it? It can’t be a Kikyō she’s gone,” Sango asked and Miroku flinched. They hadn’t used this system for years, but it was worse than a Kikyō. The only thing worse than a Kikyō was a Naraku, but there might need to be a better scale. “It’s Kikyō-esque,” Miroku said slowly waiting for Sango to come to come to conclusions on her own. Sango’s scowl slowly turned to horror. “No! With who?! He wouldn’t! He- he- he just couldn’t do this to Kagome again!” Sango screamed and began pacing as her thoughts whirled around her head. Who in the village would want to hurt Kagome? “Who did he- who was it?” Sango asked. A beating was going to take place today. Sango would make sure Inu-Yasha would regret toying with Kagome this time. “Aiko,” Miroku said and Sango’s hands curled into fists.

Miroku knew what was going to come next as Sango began to storm off towards Aiko’s hut and quickly tried to stop his wife. “You have to be the one to tell Kagome. If she finds out from anyone else it’ll destroy her,” Miroku instructed as he jumped in front of Sango. He watched his wife’s face fall, “I can’t,” she said in a small hurt voice. “I can’t tell her, Miroku. Not after everything that’s happened, I can’t be the bearer of bad news. You remember how bad it was; Kagome won’t be able to pick up the pieces this time. The only reason she was able to forgive him last time was Kikyō was gone, forever. There was no more threat. Kagome has contended herself being second place to Kikyō, but this… I can’t.”  He watched Sango war with herself.

“I will have to do it,” he said. Kagome and he had always been close. He knew more secrets than even Sango. He just didn’t know what Kagome’s next move was going to be. Would she cry? Would she try and get vengeance? There was no future to run to so there was no option of her going to the well, but would she leave?

Sango looked at her husband and nodded, “Take Kirara, she will comfort her and make sure Shippō is close,” Sango instructed as she went off to beat a hanyō. “Sango, don’t kill him,” Miroku pleaded. Sango nodded that she heard him, but did not agree. This would make all of them break ways from Inu-Yasha. He had truly disgraced himself this time.

“Kirara, come,” he commanded as he went towards Kaede’s hut. No doubt Kagome would be there, either sleeping or preparing for a wedding that was not to come. Poor Kagome. Sango was absolutely right. He felt Kirara land on his shoulder and began to rub herself all over Miroku’s neck and cheeks purring to try and calm his nerves. “Will you help me comfort Kagome, Kirara?” he asked as he scratched between her ears. A small mew greeted his ears, and he knew that was Kirara’s way of say yes. He sighed, this was not going to be easy at all. He began to walk faster as he saw Kaede standing in front of her hut.

“Miroku, I thought I was going to fight Inu-Yasha from entering not you,” she joked but paused as she saw his stern features and sadness in his eyes. “What is it?” she asked. “Come inside, it is very bad news,” Kaede’s heart sank to her stomach, and followed Miroku inside. “Kagome, can you please come out,” Miroku called. He went up to the room Kagome usually slept in after a hard night of attending births. “Miroku what are you doing here?” Kagome asked as she walked out in her wedding Uchikake and Miroku stopped breathing. Kagome made a stunning bride. This was going to be very hard.

Kagome searched Miroku’s face and knew that everything was ruined, “What did he do?” Kagome’s voice had a harshness to it that hadn’t been present since the hunt for Naraku. “Kagome-” Miroku went to placate her first. “What did he do, Miroku?” she interrupted with her no-nonsense tone. “Kagome this would be a lot easier if you-” Miroku began, but Kagome’s face turned cloudy and she picked up her Uchikake at her hips so it wouldn’t get ruined by being dragged over the ground and began to walk out of the hut. “Kagome please-” Miroku pleaded and tried to stop her, but she whirled around as his fingers grasped her shoulder, “No! Whatever Inu-Yasha has done that is so bad that Sango couldn’t tell me, but you had to come... I want to see what he has done myself!” She yelled. “No, you do not!” Miroku argued, raising his voice. “Kagome I’m begging you as a friend do not go looking for Inu-Yasha, just don’t,” he pleaded with her.

“Miroku, I have to see, I have to know. You telling me, it won’t make a difference but if I didn’t know for myself I could pretend that it didn’t happen. Would you want me to fool myself as I did with Kikyō?” Kagome asked as she searched Miroku’s face. She saw him give in the moment his face scowled in understanding. “Kagome, I wish you wouldn’t take this path, but I do not want you to fool yourself either. What Inu-Yasha has done is unforgivable,” Miroku’s face twisted in anguish as Kagome turned to leave the hut. He turned towards Kaede who had remained quiet through the whole argument. “Kagome knows it is bad, but can it be repaired is the question I want to ask,” Kaede said while looking for confirmation from Miroku.

“I’m sorry to say, but I don’t think this will ever be repaired, Kaede. Kagome has been burned too many times in the past, and Inu-Yasha has never been regretful of his actions when it came to Kikyō. Kagome will not forgive this trespass, and it will kill her to know that Inu-Yasha took another woman, who is not Kikyō, to his bed,” Kaede gasped at the truth that was just uttered. Miroku was right in this instance. Kagome would never forgive Inu-Yasha. Kaede watched as Miroku ran after Kagome.

“I’m going to kill Inu-Yasha!” she heard Shippo scream as he scurried out the door before Kaede could get to him. This was bad. She hadn’t even known Shippo was in her hut! He must have been hiding or sleeping.

**|~|**

Kagome marched towards Sango screaming and Inu-Yasha yelling defensively. All of the skirmishing coming from over where Aiko’s hut was located in the village. Kagome’s heart was racing, but she hurried up. She stopped as she saw Inu-Yasha and Sango fighting in front of the hut, but where was Aiko and why wasn’t she defending her hut.               

“How could you! I can’t believe you would be this dense! After everything, you would do this!” Sango screamed.

“What the fuck! I’m not dense and STOP FUCKING YELLING MY HEAD HURTS!” Inu-Yasha shouted back. Sango snarled and jumped onto Inu-Yasha and began to punch him anywhere her fist could reach.

“You should be begging on your knees for her forgiveness!” Sango screeched as she continued to pummel the hanyō. Kagome side stepped them and went to go inside to see what was going on. “KAGOME NO!” Inu-Yasha roared as he noticed her. He began to flail trying to get Sango off him, but it was too late, Kagome was already inside. Inu-Yasha caught Sango under her arms and yanked her off. He heard Kagome’s breathing stop as he entered the hut.

“Kagome please, I don’t remember. I don’t know, I just-” Inu-Yasha began, but Kagome’s shocked face as she watched Aiko hurrying to get dressed. When Kagome turned towards him her face was painted with pain and betrayal. Kagome squared her shoulders and walked right past him brushing him with her shoulders as she hurried out of the hut. He knew it was over. Nothing was said. No tears, no screaming. He knew, this time, it was over. Kagome and he had always fought when it came to Kikyō. There was nothing from her this time.  Inu-Yasha had never done something that Kagome wouldn’t talk to him about. Even if it was Kikyō related.  Inu-Yasha stood rooted to his spot in front of Aiko before thinking of some way to fix this. He turned away to go back outside. He had to get to Kagome he had to talk to her tell her. Explain everything.                                                                        

Sango and Miroku were talking, but Kagome was off in the distance walking back to Kaede’s hut with Shippo struggling to get out of her hold and Kirara on her shoulder trying to comfort her. “I’m sorry Inu-Yasha, but I have to do this,” Miroku said as he pressed an ofuda to Inu-Yasha’s back and watched as the hanyō fell to the ground. Sango kicked his head effectively making him lose consciousness.

**|~|**

Kagome paced and paced in Kaede’s hut thinking of what she should do. She kept her tears at bay refusing to cry right now. She had to get out of here first. She couldn’t look at Inu-Yasha. What could she do, where could she go? There was no future to go to, but she couldn’t stay here. Not now. She had to go. The urge to flee was strong; it always had been when it came to confronting her feelings. An insane idea came to Kagome, but would she be able to pull it off? Well, she couldn’t stay and the well was closed. She couldn’t go to Kōga Inu-Yasha would just drag her back. Kagome had to go somewhere he would never look for her.

Kagome would take her chance to run as fast and far out of Inu-Yasha’s reach that she could. She looked at the older woman, “Kaede, I can’t- I won’t… I can’t stay here. I have to go. I have to leave. I can’t-” Kagome began, but Kaede went to hold the young girl. “Kagome you do what you feel is right, if you leave, then you leave. If you stay, then you stay,” Kaede said as she held Kagome to her.  Kagome looked at Kaede and Shippo and Kirara. She could feel Miroku and Sango approaching. She would have to make up her mind soon.

Miroku and Sango entered the hut to see Shippo in the corner pinned under Kirara’s larger form.  “Kagome what are you going to do?” Sango asked as she pulled Kagome away from Kaede and into her. “I don’t know. I mean there is only one place I could go where he wouldn’t drag me back, but it’s risky,” Sango pulled away, confused at what Kagome was saying.

“What do you mean to go? You can’t leave!” Sango told her, but Kagome moved out of the embrace and looked Sango in the eyes. “Sango, I have to leave. If I stay I let him get away with this. Aiko and Inu-Yasha- well whatever! But I can’t stay and see that every day! Inu-Yasha has to have consequences! I can’t do this again. I can’t be second best again. I won’t,” Kagome explained. “I have to leave. I can’t stay,” Kagome said while looking at Sango’s tear filled eyes. “Kagome maybe a stay with Kōga’s tribe-” Miroku began. “No, that won’t work either. Inu-Yasha will come, Kōga and he will get into a fight and I’ll end up where I am now,” Kagome interrupted.

 “Then where will you go?” Miroku quickly asked. He drew a sharp breath in as someone came to mind. “No, I won’t let you,” Miroku commanded, but Kagome shook her head. “It’s the only place Inu-Yasha wouldn’t go looking for me,” She explained. Miroku paled and said, “If you offend him he’ll kill you! It will be difficult, he’s too youkai, and you’re too human,” Miroku told Kagome. “I know that, Miroku! But Inu-Yasha would never think I would go to Sesshōmaru. It wouldn’t even cross his mind. I’m too loyal to ask for Sesshōmaru’s help,” Kagome explained and Sango gasped, “Sesshōmaru! But Kagome that’s borderline insane! He would never let you stay,” Sango alleged. “Maybe, maybe not, but it’s worth a shot,” Kagome said with conviction and they all knew nothing else would be said on the matter because when Kagome made up her mind she did what she wanted and was too stubborn to be reasoned with.

Sango hugged Kagome as tight as she could, “Please don’t go,” she whispered into Kagome’s hair and Kagome smiled a watery smile. She sniffed, “Sango, I will miss you. If this works I’ll let you know,” she stated and hugged Sango tighter. “Give your little ones my love, and let me know when you get too far along, I will come no matter the circumstance,” Kagome gave Sango another bone crushing hug. Miroku pulled Sango off and gave Kagome an equally bruising hug. 

Kagome went to the buried kit and asked, “Shippo will you go with me to Sesshōmaru’s?” “Of course, someone has to protect you since _he_ can’t,” Shippo spat wanting to make the half-breed pay for what he had done to Kagome. “Kagome, take Kirara. She can come and go as she pleases,” Sango commented and pet Kirara who mewled in agreement. “It’s decided. I’ll go to Sesshōmaru and I will let you know if I need help,” Kagome agreed and nodded her head.

They were quickly packed and prepared for the journey ahead of them. They headed outside where she climbed onto Kirara. Kagome looked longingly at the village which had held her heart for so long. Thinking of the hanyō who was probably somewhere unconscious made her heart clench. She would not waste any more thoughts on him today. If her plan worked she would hide and come to terms with everything and then, hopefully, be able to move on. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she climbed onto Kirara and just as she got situated they were off into the sky and headed towards the West.

 

 


	2. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku reflects upon his friendship with Inu-Yasha and Inu-Yasha is about to be taught a lesson he won't forget. Kagome makes it to Sesshomaru's fortress and has an emotional breakdown.

**|~| Agreements |~|**

Miroku wasn’t the most pious of monks, though he was powerful, he was often thinking of things such as women or drinking. When traveling with his merry band of misfits he realized even though he was powerful he didn’t hold a candle to Kagome. Where he wasn’t so pious she was the opposite. Giving, courageous, and self-sacrificing, Kagome was everything the gods wanted and needed. She had been given a horrible burden and had miraculously managed to overcome that burden. Kagome was more of a lover than a fighter but had a temper that could rival any malevolent god.

It hadn’t surprised Miroku that Inu-Yasha had been the biggest contender when there were plenty of other worthy suitors out there. He had tried to give Kagome his wisdom letting her know that while she had been gone on her side of the well Inu-Yasha had not been faithful. Kagome had merely shrugged and told him it wasn’t like she was here to stop him and they weren’t exactly a couple when she had gone. Miroku had seen the hurt run across her face when he told her and could see the hurt still when she explained that Inu-Yasha didn’t have to be exclusive to her in her absence. However, Miroku had known how long she had been waiting and pining.

Miroku had taken all the fighting and the tears and had mediated between the two of them. Inu-Yasha, of course, being the instigator throughout it all. Sango and Miroku had seen all of the turbulent romance during the hunt for Naraku as well as the pettiness and ridiculous expectations of the last two years. Both had agreed with Kagome and stood for what she wanted. Inu-Yasha hadn’t been happy that he was being outvoted but finally caved. He would marry Kagome.

This wasn’t how this day was supposed to go. It was supposed to be filled with happiness, food, good blessings, and delicious sex throughout the night. Of course, Inu-Yasha would ruin it for everyone. He was such a hopeless asshole. Miroku sighed and looked down at his  _friend_. Truly, he had only befriended the hanyō because of Kagome.

Sweet, innocent Kagome whom he loved dearly as though she were his own sister. Kagome who sacrificed everything to fix a mistake that wasn’t entirely her fault. Kagome who was the heart of their ragtag group. Kagome who had an enormous responsibility put upon her at a very young age and bore it with little complaint. Kagome who deserved her happiness.

There was a rage Miroku hidden behind his clever indigo eyes and veiled insults. It resurfaced as he paced in the work shed he had barred himself and Inu-Yasha within so as to teach the unruly hanyō a lesson that even he wouldn’t wish upon Naraku. Miroku hid his darkness well, but there had been many a time that Kagome had come to his aid in taming the darkness. Kagome speculated it was the yōki he absorbed within the kazaana. The opposing energies within him were constantly at war just under his skin. Being near Kagome had calmed them and when they became too much to bear Kagome would help as best she could without purifying him.

The rage incited the darkness inside him as he stared down at the unconscious hanyō and felt his face break into a scowl of utter hate. Kagome had never deserved the paltry future Inu-Yasha promised her. Kagome deserved to be worshipped as the beautiful woman she was. She deserved a male who would look only to her. A male who would only ever love her, not a shadow of a woman she represented. She deserved all that a man could give her. Kagome deserved everything and received nothing in return. It was time for Inu-Yasha to realize that this mistake would cost him everything.

**|~|**

Inu-Yasha was dreaming of brown eyes and the scent of cinnamon. Brown eyes were right, but cinnamon was wrong. Kikyō smelled like the forest and fresh persimmons, not cinnamon. Cinnamon was not a scent that coincided with Kagome either. Blue eyes and the scent of summer storms with light spring rain was the scent of his replacement for Kikyō. The scent of cinnamon was all wrong.

Suddenly, the picture of Kikyō and Kagome drifted within each other, their faces so similar, but also strikingly different. Kikyō’s face absolved of all emotion held a coldness within her mahogany eyes. Kagome with warm cerulean eyes that reminded him of the stillness of the ocean before a storm. They interweaved within each other, but another face had been appearing lately. A young face with light chestnut eyes and a different face. She smelled of cinnamon sometimes; Aiko.

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe as he struggled to get oxygen to his lungs. He tried taking deeper breaths and couldn’t figure out why and he woke with a start.  

Inu-Yasha woke with bright spots clouding his vision and a splitting headache. He growled in frustration as he struggled to think why his head was in so much pain and why he couldn’t breathe. Only to notice that Miroku’s foot was putting pressure on his throat. He struggled to move his eyes wide in his panic, and tried to struggle, but noticed he couldn’t. He watched as Miroku slowly removed his foot from his windpipe.

He groaned as he tried to remember what the hell happened to him. Pain flared behind his eyes and he growled trying to clench his fist as he struggled to get to his feet. He couldn’t find anything on him, but there was a pair of very angry indigo eyes staring at him.

“Miroku, what the fu-” he was interrupted by the shakujō smacking him on his right temple. Pain flared across his forehead and he whined. “WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!” Inu-Yasha screamed at his friend.

He watched as Miroku’s eyes narrowed in fury. He spoke with an icy voice, “Are you truly dense, Inu-Yasha? What did you do? Hm… Well, first off can you explain to me why you are so cruel hearted towards Kagome? Or why you were caught in Aiko’s hut and her with a mating mark; your mating mark, to be precise?” Miroku was too calm and Inu-Yasha knew he was in trouble, but for the life of him, he had no idea what Miroku was talking about.

“What are you spouting off? Kagome and I are getting married today, I guess I wasn’t the only one who-” vivid images ran across his mind him stumbling towards his hut around dawn and seeing Kagome smelling of rain and cinnamon. “Kagome doesn’t smell like cinnamon…” he mumbled. She never smelled spicy. She always smelled like rain and sometimes like an oncoming storm, but never cinnamon. “What the fuck happened last night? It’s all fucking blurry,” he looked at Miroku for answers and he saw Miroku’s fury drawn around his lips and eyes. He hadn’t seen Miroku this mad since the hunt for Naraku.

“Then let me fill you in of what happened during your drunken morning you colossal imbecile,” Miroku growled out. His mouth drawn tight and his eyes alight with rage Inu-Yasha knew shit was about to go from bad to worse.

“Did… did you sutra me?!” Inu-Yasha yelled and he watched Miroku’s mouth pull into a smile full of teeth and violence.

“Oh, Inu-Yasha that’s not all I’m going to do to you. You have disgraced yourself, and for what you have done there will be no forgiveness.”

**|~|**

Sesshōmaru sat in his favored tea room in his private garden drinking sake and listening to his mother drone on about how uncouth Inu-Yasha was in not inviting her to his wedding. “This one shouldn’t be insulted, but how careless to neglect me. Without my interference, he wouldn’t be here! What kind of woman would wed herself to such a manner-less heathen?” Sesshōmaru merely raised a brow at her bemoaning another female’s fate. “What kind of woman would consider-”

“Mother while I enjoy that you are annoyed with the hanyō just as much as this one, be happy that you did not need to attend. I’m sure the half-breed will cause difficulties later in the miko’s life, but the marriage is going to occur today whether you are there or not. Be thankful he was able to find a respectable female to wed him at all,” Sesshōmaru finished as he poured sake for him and his mother. She firmly grasped the cup and brought it up to her lips. She tipped her cup back with a flourish and drank it all in one gulp.

She sulked as she watched her son slowly sip his own liquor. Growling low as agitation swirled through her aura unbelieving her own son was so smug about how she had been slighted by the hanyō. How dare that whelp! She was the Lady of the Western Lands, she was mate to the Inu-No-Taishō, and she had every right to be at that wedding. She had wanted to see for herself just who was fool enough to tie themselves to that selfish pup as well as to sate her curiosity about the Miko of the Shikon No Tama, though she would never admit it aloud. Growling she clenched her fist with the cup still in hand and felt as it cracked and crumbled from her grip. She watched as a haughty light lit Sesshōmaru’s eyes at her agitation.

She huffed at him about to speak when all hell broke loose across the castle. Startled for a moment she watched as Sesshōmaru calmly stood from his place beside her and went to see what commotion was setting his orderly castle into chaos. Without a word, he strode from her watching as Jaken came running towards him, “Milord! There was movement noticed East of the castle! The guards are unsure of what you would like to do,” Jaken screamed as he hurried to his lord’s side.  Sesshōmaru marched towards the Eastern Gate leaving behind his loyal retainer to catch up.

Curiosity peaked as Lady Kimiko stood and began to hurry after her son to see what disturbance would dare come to challenge her powerful son. She glided across the stone path following her son to his destination easily passing Jaken on her way. Jaken sputtered, but he knew to keep his beak shut lest he beckons her ire upon him. She was so quick to punish and not in the same way as his honorable Lord. Running to keep up with the two Inu-Daiyōkai Jaken wondered who would be stupid enough to try and get into the Western fortress without expressed permission.

Sesshōmaru’s ground eating pace had him at the eastern part of his barrier that contained his fortress. He looked at the guards standing at attention and looking nervous, all of them novices so he noted to station more experienced guards by the barrier. The general, Itsuki, who was in charge of keeping the fortress safe was briskly walking in his direction. Sesshōmaru came to a stop as the general bowed low, “Speak,” Sesshōmaru commanded him.

“Milord there was movement from the sky, but some time ago went back to land. It is still making its way here. If you would like I can send troops to the surrounding area to see what it is?” Itsuki responded obediently.  

He was not close to the Western Lord nor did he wish to be. There was something about him that set him apart from the rest and he knew to never get on the towering Inu’s bad side. He was quite nervous, despite being thoroughly trained and experienced, to have his Lord and the Lady Mother here watching his every move. He hoped he was doing the right thing. The barrier hadn’t been breached since the reign of the Inu-No-Taishō. No one had dared to cross Sesshōmaru in the centuries since.  

“It has come this far This One would like to see who would dare come to me without invitation.” Itsuki was surprised as his Lord parted the barrier as he spoke.

Scents of an oncoming storm made of ash and fire mixed with cat drifted to their senses and Sesshōmaru froze from the familiarity of both scents. Lady Kimiko watched her son intently from behind observing as his stiff form began to relax. She was surprised for the second time that day as he began walking through his parted barrier.  

A sweet voice was heard mumbling and stumbling through the brush, “Oh crap! Damnit! I should have taken this off before I left! Oh, Kirara this was a bad idea.”

A slow smirk spread across the young Dai-Yōkai’s features hearing her soft voice and watched as she stumbled from the surrounding forest. “To what do I owe this honor, Miko? Come to drag this one to your wedding?”

The petite woman was dressed in red with gold and emerald designs throughout her uchikake. Though it was ruined now with dirt, twigs, and grass stains. His question was answered by a wince that crossed her features at his question, and he let out a low threatening growl. Sesshōmaru was quite displeased at the state the miko was in. The growl grew as Kagome’s head bowed and the smell of salt and thick rolling thunderstorms descended upon his sensitive nose. Kagome straightened her spine and looked right into Sesshōmaru’s eyes and said with determination, “I have come to ask a favor, Sesshōmaru-sama,” she finally answered his earlier question.

The soldiers and servants around him began to move once more seeing that she was not a hostile, but Itsuki remained by his Lord uncertain to trust the miko with his lord’s life. He looked at the miko appreciatively, she was quite the beauty in her bold colors and those bright blue eyes. Sesshōmaru growled low enough that she couldn’t hear, but Itsuki took it as the obvious reprimand that it was. He would look upon her later then. “Continue your duties. Miko follow This One; Mother see to it that a bedroom is cleared for our guest,” he commanded and watched as his mother pursed her lips and looked at the young miko curiously.

She would find out why the miko was here later. For now, it was best she did as her son commanded. “Jaken, fetch some female servants to act as handmaids for the miko for her stay and to meet me in the Southern wing of the castle,” she commanded at the kappa who began to sputter in protest, she growled and cut her eyes towards the creature and glared. “This One will not repeat herself. The Eastern and Western wings are down for repair and I’m sure that the miko would rather not spend her time in the Northern wing with the servants. Do as you are told or you will not live to see my ire again,” she snapped and Jaken hurried away to meet out her demands.

**|~|**

Kagome, Kirara on her shoulder, and a still sleeping Shippō in her arms followed Sesshōmaru to wherever he was taking them. Kagome couldn’t even look at the scenery around her, nor the interior of the castle because of his quick stride. Hurrying to keep up with the Dai-Yōkai she missed the confused stares and eyes of every servant, noble, and soldier they passed. None stopped the young lord for his lips were pursed, his nostrils were flared, his eyes lit with an angry passion, and his aura glittered red and gold with his anger and irritation.

Kagome began to rethink this venture of hers.  _This was a really bad idea, he’s pissed and I’m screwed, I’m pretty sure he’s going to kill me before I can even get to ask him if I can stay,_  she thought worrying her lower lip as she lost herself in her thoughts. Kagome noticed that they had stopped in front of a heavy door and watched as he opened it and gestured for her to walk in. She hurriedly entered, so he could follow and heard him shut the door behind her.

Kagome was awed at the beautiful office but became distracted as he growled for her attention. She turned towards him and he motioned for her to sit at the chabudai in the middle of the room. A shoji screen balcony was on her left as she sat down, an elaborate tapestry hung on the wall behind her, and a bookcase across from her piled with scrolls. She watched as Sesshōmaru sat opposite her hiding the bookcase from her view.

Sesshōmaru’s scowl was still present as he evaluated the miko across from him. “Explain,” he commanded and Kagome winced, her scent began to twist into a thunderous storm. Sesshōmaru let her scent of anger wash over him and waited for the inevitable ranting. “He was found in another woman’s hut this morning with his mating mark on the right side of her neck. There was no wedding; there never will be,” her anger had cooled as she spoke and the scent of thunderstorms morphed into wilted and dead water lilies. “I was a fool,” she whispered in a tone that revealed her sorrow.

No scent of tears came from her, but her cerulean eyes illuminated the heartbreak she was feeling at her whispered words. He watched as she rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath while the scent of her determination assaulted his nose, “I came to ask you if I could stay until Inu-Yasha gives up searching for me? I know he will search and try to bring me back, but I also know he won’t find me here. If you agree I will be forever in your debt,” she explained.

The scowl on his face turned back into his usual mask of indifference as he thought of how utterly imbecilic his half-brother was. Such an advantage that the miko had provided. She was here in his castle completely at his mercy. He watched as she squirmed under his intense stare and internally smirked in amusement. Oh, what fun she would be around his castle. Though he had already been thinking of her as an adviser, she was none the wiser of this.

During their travels together he saw through the annoyingly loud woman to a bright young mind who was both capable of complex thoughts and strategy. He had been impressed and thought her far too intelligent for the hanyō. A smirk graced his face. Oh, his brother would search for her and never find her with him, his hated Dai-Yōkai brother. The thought of his younger half-sibling being mated angered and annoyed him. A rumbling displeased growl began low in his throat and the more he thought of his sibling the louder the growl became before he noticed the slight panic that started through the young woman’s scent.

“The hanyō has broken protocol. He notified me of your marriage, but no intent to mark you as his mate. He has dishonored not only you but me as well. I did not give permission for him to mate, and since he has preemptively mated before I have he will be punished,” Sesshōmaru explained after getting himself under control once more. Trying to diffuse a potentially dangerous situation as the scent of her purity began to invade his senses. Her reiki’s attempt to eradicate the threat in her panic.  _Control will be first and foremost learned if she is to stay,_  he thought.

“This One is neither pleased nor annoyed that you have sought help. You will stay,” he paused and scented that she was finally beginning to relax and the scent of spring rain descended on his nose. “However, everyone in the fortress has a specific task. You will work for your stay; as my advisor,” the relief in her scent was short lived and thunder drifted into her scent of spring rain as confusion ran across her features.

“An advisor, I’d hardly think-”                   

“An Advisor is perfect. The humans in This One’s lands have ridiculous fighting that is neither worth my time or worth fixing. Their lives a blink to my existence. However, the rate of their growth and the petty squabbles that follow are a nuisance, and since I am the ruler of this land the headmen and the royal humans need aid from This One. I do not care and am simply too busy with such things, so you will handle them. Most are terrified of my displeasure, so This One has made it this far without their problems being little more than small nuances. Now they are turning to nuisances. They will be your problem when you have… recovered,” he finished. He began to stand and was about to dismiss her when she stood also and opened her mouth. He sighed getting ready for her stubbornness to show.

“While I will be your adviser, and I thank you for letting me stay, I’m unsure if I am fit for the job of an advisor. As you know my temper isn’t the best, and should my mouth get the best of me, as it often does, we may be in more trouble than when we began. Maybe Miroku, could-”

“The monk is suited more for the manipulations of court and would be an excellent advisor for such things. However, you are more than competent to take charge of being the advisor for the humans in the villages and meeting with headmen and royals in my stead. Should an occasion occur that you need input you may seek out my counsel,” he finished smoothly interrupting her once more. He watched her face grow red and her lips purse and the scent of lighting and oncoming storm envelope her, but she kept her mouth shut in her frustration.

“Fine,” she grumbled at him and he smirked at her as thunder and lightning rushed through her scent at his gloating. Shippō had woken up but stayed silent and pet Kirara as he watched the exchange between the two.

“What protocol has Inu-Yasha broken? Why will he be punished?” she asked carefully, though she was still hurt and angry she didn’t want him to be punished by Sesshōmaru, of all beings, he may very well end up dead!

A knock resounded from the room and Sesshōmaru sighed once more, the scent of camellia and sakura blossoms drifted towards him and his mother opened the door.  His mother, who had overheard their conversation, explained as she glided into his study with a handful of bowing maids, “Inu-Yasha has ignored the way things are done in yōkai society, but this breach is quite punishable and even Sesshōmaru cannot save him from his own stupidity. The yōkai council will be the one to pass judgment. Not only did he not notify his intentions of mating you, he dishonored his commitment to you. While yōkai do marry, often for political reasons, a mating is often followed after a time that the marriage has been deemed acceptable by the council, or the two parties agree to mate.

“Your marriage to the half-breed would have given him status, and the council would be forced to acknowledge that you would be his mate in due time. However, his disrespect in mating another over you will be punished, severely. The yōkai council will meet out the punishment, though it may take time, this offense will not go unpunished. My mate’s bastard will get his comeuppance, little miko. Now, your rooms are ready within the family wing; come,” she commanded as she gently grabbed the little miko by the elbow and waltzed her out of the room.

“There is much reconstruction going on this year. Sesshōmaru’s temper was finally revealed onto the consort wing. Of course, the court went into hiding while the wing was destroyed; though the temper my son has is not flattering, if the half-breed has mated it should be about time I find a suitable one for my own son. Though I’m sure he’ll turn any away like all the others that have been brought forth,” Kimiko sighed in reverence as she complained to the miko who was confused by the oversharing.  Sesshōmaru was not forthcoming in his affairs she didn’t think his mother would share such things either; maybe their father had been the silent one?

“Um, could we not speak of Inu-Yasha just yet. I’ve had a complicated journey, and I don’t feel like hearing his name just now,” Kagome asked the elder Inu.

“Oh! My dear, of course! I’ll have dinner brought to you, at once and if you’d like a shoulder mine is available,” Kimiko sweetly stated. She would play the mother façade to get into the miko’s good graces. She had been far too curious about the young miko for too long to let this opportunity slip through her claws. Every opportunity would be about analyzing the young miko. A test, unknowingly, for the tiny miko to pass to see if she were worthy to even be in the fortress.

Kimiko had been a doting mother to her ungrateful, but impressive son, and as soon as he was old enough began working on acquiring a seat on the yōkai council. Powerful in her own right she was feared both in the Mainland and her home; many had dared to try and take her from her place beside her mate, but none had succeeded.

She would take the slight miko under her wing and let it be known, if she passed the tests, that the miko was under her protection just as much as her sons. What to be done about her mate’s bastard was the question. So far the miko had shown to be resilient in the face of her hurt. She was distressed but put on a brave front in a new place. She even all but begged her powerful son to hide her away so she could lick her wounds and try to heal in peace. However, Kimiko was unimpressed that the miko hadn’t retaliated with vengeance against the half-breed and instead had run for his brother's fortress.

What had caused her to run in the first place? What secrets did this diminutive miko hide behind her sweet face and lovely scent? Why would she run to Sesshōmaru and not friends? Did she think Sesshōmaru a friend? What a laughable thought! However, here she was staying in the family wing, and the only room available was the consort room connected to her sons. Was this a ploy to seek her revenge by taking advantage of her son? What scandal! Though the miko wouldn’t know of the state the fortress was in, so there would be no sly plot of her trying to wiggle herself into her sons' bed. The question remained why would the miko run?

“Mama, are you alright?” Kimiko heard a soft childish male voice ask. She was surprised at the kit that was hiding from her under the miko’s hair.

“I’ll be alright Shippō, no worries here, just behave and no more Ears. I don’t think Sesshōmaru would appreciate being climbed all over by unruly children,” Kagome said as the little male frowned and came out of hiding. Scampering around to the front and holding onto her neck, he nuzzled the underside of the miko’s neck.  

Surprise ran across the elder females face at the kits trying to reassure the young miko in yōkai ways. “Baka-Yasha! I’ll kill him for you mama! You shouldn’t have to go through this again!” Shippō grumbled but tried a comforting growl to accompany the nuzzling he was doing.  _Again? Had she been through this once before with the half-breed?_ Kimiko hid the surprise well but watched as the miko stiffened at the words.

“Shippō let's not air my dirty laundry in front of others we don’t quite know yet? Hmm?” the miko said and blushed furiously as the inu tried to look disinterested.

_Dirty laundry? What is this phrase?_ Kimiko had never heard of such a phrase but quickly ignored it and figured that it was not wise for the child to speak until they were hidden behind doors. “Oh, little miko I shall not say a word,” Kimiko purred sweetly and stopped in front of another heavy door.  “This is the only room available, there is a children’s room if you want the kit to stay with you or with the other children,” Kimiko asked.

“Shippō will stay with me until he is comfortable to make the decision on his own, but a visit with Rin might be possible later in the evening. OH! Is Rin even here?” Kagome asked hopefully, and bright blue eyes met surprised citrine eyes.

“Oh yes, she is in lessons,” Kimiko answered and wondered about the miko’s mood and bright eyes, “Rin can join you later this evening if you wish? I'm sure you might want some time to yourself-”

“Not really I like to keep busy.” Kagome interrupted surprising the elder Inu once more. Kimiko had not been interrupted in centuries and she loathed for it to happen again, but she surmised that the miko was in a difficult mindset she would let it slide, this time. “I’m such a busy body I don’t like to be stagnant for too long, I hope Sesshōmaru will let me begin looking over the disputes between the human villages, or maybe I can go to the infirmary and help out there.” Kagome began to think aloud and Shippō looked at her worriedly.

She always did this whenever she and Inu-Yasha had a dispute.  She would want to work herself until exhaustion set in. “Please just rest, Kagome. You didn't get any sleep last night because you assisted in the birth of a new baby in the village. Take it easy,” Shippō spoke up fretful that Kagome would actually fall over ill. It had happened numerous times and Inu-Yasha would bitch for days. If Inu-Yasha was so surly about Kagome’s frail human body then Sesshōmaru was sure to be nasty about her falling ill.

“Oh, Shippō don’t worry, I’ll be just fine I promise. There must be a million things that must get done here. We need to show our host we are not lazy and prove our worth. Who knows maybe some cleaning can be done. I’m sure this place is a monster to clean,” Kagome responded going off on a tangent her mind going a million miles a minute in an attempt to distract her.

_Such a strange little miko you are,_ “Of course, stay here and I’ll be back with some dinner you’re basically bones, Miko,” Kimiko said and she glided out the door leaving Kagome to her thoughts and Shippō and Kirara to worry.

She had done it. She had run away, and Sesshōmaru had agreed to let her stay. She could hardly believe it. Running away had always been Kagome’s solution to anything stressful. After her father passed Kagome had run as far and as fast away from the shrine as she could. To escape the depressing and stifling atmosphere that had descended upon the shrine. Her mother had been beside herself until Kagome returned hours later. Police had been called and a search was going to be done, but for her grandfather's insistence that Kagome would reappear once she had come to terms with her grief. She had run away every day that week the period of time growing shorter with every passing day, until, one day she no longer had the urge to run away. She took up her mantle as big sister and mother's number one helper as serious as any five year old could.

The practice hadn’t started back up until she began looking at what middle school she’d be going to and what entrance exams she would be taking. Once again her mother had worried and her grandfather would go to her defense. Once the entrance exams had been over she had stopped her running and immersed herself into studying.

She began running again after she had been forced into the feudal era. The stress began, almost, too much to bear when dealing with her stubborn hanyō, and new friends. Sango would often indulge her when she needed a break from the group during the hunt for Naraku, but Miroku was always her silent supporter. He’d tag along anytime Kagome got the urge to run as if he could read her mind, and Inu-Yasha would whine, and complain, or scream.   _Inu-Yasha…_

Tears filled Kagome’s eyes as she thought of him. All her sacrifices had never been enough. She had never been good enough for Inu-Yasha. Why couldn’t she have just been Kikyō… A sob worked its way from her throat and immediately Shippō, as well as Kirara, tried to comfort Kagome, but she shook off their attempts and fell to the ground and sobbed.

_How could he?_  After everything, after all the craziness they had been through? How could he just throw away the last two years?  Hadn’t she waited long enough, pined for him for three long years, waited to give him everything she could? She gave up her future, her family, her mother; herself. Everything had been for him! All of it! These past two years she could have just been with someone else! Someone who actually wanted her!  _Gods! I’m such a fool, how did I let him do this to me again?!_

Kagome raised her hands to her mouth and tried to keep her sobs at bay, but they were unleashed now and there would be no stopping them tonight. She had felt numb earlier, flabbergasted that she had been, once again, nothing to him. Tears ran down her face, her chin, her neck until she was coated in tears.

Something opened and a clattering of something was heard falling on the floor, but Kagome was too lost in her misery to pay much attention. “Oh, little miko…” Kimiko had seen many a female desolate because of a male, but never this. “Shoo all of you and take the cat to the stables to be fed and make sure the kit is with Rin, your services are not needed for the rest of the night. Leave the mess! Go!” Kimiko commanded and encompassed the sobbing, heartbroken miko into her embrace.

“How many times must I suffer this heartbreak?” Kimiko had not thought the miko would take her into her confidence so early, but the whispered words were spoken so softly surely she didn’t want an answer.  How badly had she suffered from the hanyō’s treatment? Just how awful was her mate’s second son? “I knew I wasn’t Kikyō, but how could he and with her? How could she? She knew how long I had waited; how long I wanted him to be  _mine_. She saw how I suffered how could she?!” The final words were screamed out as the inu-yōkai held tight to the young miko in her arms.

Power flared at the hurt and anger that the miko was feeling. Instead of hurting Kimiko it enveloped her as well and Kimiko felt the bone-chilling, soul-shattering, heartbreak the miko was feeling. How she had yearned and loved as hard and as big as her soul was. “I just wanted him, for me it was always,  _always,_  him. Stupid Kagome this is what you get for your sacrifice; NOTHING!” she screamed again. Kimiko held fast as Kagome’s reiki began to burn in her self-loathing.  A soothing rumble began to come from Kimiko as she tried to get the miko to settle before she purified the both of them.

“Hush now, tell This One how I can make it right once more,” she rumbled as her soothing growl began to fill the room. Kagome had begun to quiet, but she still sobbed and hiccupped, tears still streaming from her eyes.

“I just want my mother, and I can’t ever have her back,” Kagome moaned in utter misery.

“Your mother is gone then I shall be her tonight, tell me your woes and we shall right the wrongs that the half-breed has done to you,” Kimiko whispered hoping the miko would be willing to divulge every detail to her.

An unfamiliar sensation came over Kimiko as she looked at the forlorn miko. A heaviness in the pit of her stomach and uneasiness began to rush through her at the pitiful sight. It left a nasty taste in her mouth and for once the Lady of the Western lands felt guilt and shame. Shame for taking advantage of this little human’s emotions to fulfill her own selfish agenda. The elder Inu thought of what she could do to right this guilty shame that had overtaken her. An idea took root and she took a deep breath and began her tale.

“Tōga was not a horrible mate, he was passionate and so sickeningly sweet sometimes I thought he was a fraud because his words were coated in the finest of honey. I fell for him quickly. I hadn’t noticed it until I spurned him for an older, more silent suitor. I saw him months later under the boughs of a magnolia tree speaking to a female who was a bit older than the both of us, she was giggling and I began to see red. How dare he speak to another that was not me,” Kimiko sighed as the memories of being young and in love came over her.

She heard the miko hiccup and wipe her eyes that were like a running river, the tears continued to flow, but she was silent except for a hiccup and a sob every so often. “Oh, how he swept me off my feet. He negotiated with my father, and we were mated within two months time. We made quite the scandal. Me the dispassionate princess, and him the trailblazing silver-tongued warrior. I’m sure Inu-Yasha may have told you Tōga came from an affluent family, but it was not so. He was low-born but powerful. With my pedigree and his new status, our rule was incomparable.  My father had since been given a seat on the council so it was up to us to rule together,” Kimiko wiped tears from the young miko’s face and sighed as more flowed.

“Once you start you don’t stop, like a rushing river during a storm,” Kagome gave a teary laugh but a sob soon followed, Kimiko shook her head and chuckled. “One day I will tell you the whole story, but this is what you need to know. Many in court think that Tōga dishonored me when he took Izayoi to his bed, but he wanted another child and I could not provide him another. So I told him to look elsewhere. I told him to pick another to give him what I could not. It hurt me, of course, but I wanted him to be happy. It took about a century to convince him, but he finally conceded,” She sighed tears also forming at the edges of her eyes, but continued.

“I loved Tōga. He was my everything and the thought of him sharing a bond with another tore me to pieces. The thought of him having a pup with a female that was not me, the pain was indescribable, but I knew I could not give him what he wanted most. So I put my pride and my selfishness to the side and convinced my powerful sweet talking mate to take another to his bed. I thought I would be contending with another yōkai, another of our kind. She would know she was nothing to me, she would know that this was my decision to let my mate have her. Imagine my surprise when a human female was brought to our castle; full with my mate’s pup.” Kimiko paused and took a deep breath, but watched as Kagome’s tears were starting to stop running like a river and begin to trickle like a brook.

She took a deep breath and continued her tale, “Izayoi was not strong like you and I. She was not born with power she was born frail and pampered. Her skin as fair as snow and her eyes and hair as black as the moonless sky, but, oh, was I jealous of her beauty. I regretted my decision to let my mate have this pup with this other female and he saw it written all over my face. A yōkai would have fallen in line behind me, knew that I was superior to her, and know that I was the Alpha’s first choice when seeking a bedmate. Izayoi would have to be taught that she would always be second to me. She tested me once and found herself the wrong side of my ire. She was unhappy when she found that complaining to Tōga did nothing, but bring us closer and ostracized her more. She grew spiteful of my presence at Tōga’s side, but I was unconcerned. She was a jealous petty woman who was trying to steal the mate who had been by my side for almost a millennia. I was terrified that I was being replaced by this woman and yet my mate was with me more than he was with her through her whole pregnancy. There were times I felt guilty that she was in the situation she was, but I knew my mate. While he wasn’t a strategic planner he was gifted with a silver tongue and could talk anyone into thinking his way. She had also consented to carry his child, but what would happen afterward, I don’t think even she knew.”

Kimiko heard Kagome’s faint hiccup, hopefully, the last one and while the flow of her tears had been greatly reduced there were still some stragglers running down her face and chin. Such a sad wounded little human. “I’m sure you know the story of Inu-Yasha’s birth and the demise of my mate. I tried so hard to have Inu-Yasha brought here to the fortress to be with us, but Izayoi forbade it. Some silly nonsense that Sesshōmaru would sooner kill him than take care of him. She snubbed my mate because she loved him, wanted him for herself, and would not contend to be second best when she knew the deal that should anything happen to Tōga, Inu-Yasha would be raised by me and my son. She robbed me of another pup, the pup my mate desperately wanted. She died knowing that even though she may be punished for her pettiness and slight against me she raised her son to be the exact opposite of mine. You know of my pain and hurt, so Miko, tell This One of all your pain and suffering as you would your own mother.”

A hiccup came from Kagome and she wiped tears, but more still came from her, and she looked up at the current Lady of the Western Lands still being held within her arms. “Thank you for sharing,” Kagome sniffled and cuddled into her to get comfortable, “I don’t know if you know about me or what stories you’ve heard, but being the Shikon Miko was the worst thing that happened to me,” Kagome became teary again, but continued. “When I first met Inu-  _him_ , when I met  _him_  he was a horrible brute,” she said with a watery chuckle and wiped at her eyes once more.

“But I fell for him hard, and he threw me away and would come back to me and then would throw me away once more. He spurned me time and time again until I was nothing but an emotional wreck. I wanted for him to be happy and that was all, but any attention to me from anyone else and he would be in a tizzy accusing me of awful, horrible things, and that mouth! Oh, that mouth! I knew I would never be Kikyō I knew I couldn’t be her. I tried to be her and I couldn’t. She was too different; too detached and I was too attached. I needed for everyone to be safe and whole and loved. Not Kikyō, no, she wanted what was lost to her. She wanted her life back. The life she couldn’t have and she wanted me to sacrifice mine so that she could live how she always wanted. Was I selfish for not letting her? I’m unsure, but after the defeat of Naraku I was sent home, and oh I was in agony. I missed him and pined for him and loved him and I waited! I waited 3 years plus another two just to be thrown away once more! I thought he was finally mine and I find him naked outside my apprentice’s hut! And fighting with Sango, who is pregnant, and _she_ was there, naked, and his mark was on her, and it was like Kikyō had come back and taken him from me all over again!” Kagome sobbed into the elder female and Kimiko took it all in stride. Though she had no idea who Sango was, the sentiment that a friend had taken vengeance on the half-breed for the miko’s sake placated her need for blood and punishment.

Kimiko rubbed the miko’s back and tried to give comfort, “I just had to run, you see. He would have tried to keep me with him anyway. He would have made sure that I stayed by his side, and I would have because I love him and I promised. I promised him a long time ago that I would and every bone in my body and every breath I take wants me to go running back to him. I- I just can’t be that person again; that hollow shell I was for all those years. Now that I’ve run he’ll come looking for me. He’ll search and go to every friend we’ve ever made on our journeys and he won’t leave any stone unturned, but he won’t look here. He would never think that I would beg for Sesshōmaru’s help. This is what I’ve been reduced to.”

Kagome’s sobs overtook her once more and Kimiko frowned. How tenacious was Inu-Yasha where this miko was concerned? Should they prepare for an attack from him in the future? “What do you mean he won’t search for you here? Were you not allies for a small time when Naraku was at his peak? Did Sesshōmaru not travel with you; I thought he had?”

Kimiko questioned and Kagome hiccuped a teary response, “Sesshōmaru did travel with us for a small time, but Inu-Yasha fought the alliance tooth and nail. He hated for Sesshōmaru to even be in our camp. He finally calmed down when I forced him into acknowledging what an asset Sesshōmaru was. He won’t look for me here because he hates Sesshōmaru and I am too loyal. He would never think that I would come here of my own free will to beg Sesshōmaru to keep me from him. To be honest, I’m surprised my insane idea worked.”

Kagome knew she was an ugly crier. She knew her face was red, her eyes were puffy and her nose was running. She knew that she looked an utter mess against the immaculate inu yōkai lap she was currently residing in. Kimiko-sama was absolutely stunning and it made Kagome hate herself even more. This was all Inu-Yasha’s fault! “Well little miko I hate to say this, but you have found yourself in quite the mess. I shall take you under my wing and you will be protected not only by my mighty son but by myself as well. So, let us get you into a bath and wash the rest of those tears away, and maybe some dinner as you are far too thin for my taste. After dinner it will be straight to bed; long days filled with harsh realities and heartbreak are horrendous, and I hope to never find myself in your situation. Get undressed and I shall take you to the baths. Sesshōmaru’s private spring is the best, a dip in there will have you feeling better in absolutely no time at all,” Kimiko ordered and with a flourish set Kagome on her feet before pushing her behind the screen to get undressed.

“I am going to fetch you new clothes and some bathing supplies from my private stash. You will be better after this bath, or you will repay my kindness in whatever punishment I deem fit for your negligence in such a privilege I’m bestowing upon you,” Kimiko ordered and heard a small giggle and a sniffle from the miko disrobing behind the screens. She smirked and left the miko to get ready for her bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed little things in chapter one so you may want to re-read


End file.
